This invention relates generally to the cleaning of surfaces having deposits and more particularly, to the removal of particular types of deposits formed along these surfaces. Such surfaces are located along internal surfaces of drink water tanks, supply water wells, water filter and distributor water lines.
Typically these surfaces are constantly being exposed to water and air. For example, the water level of a drink water tank rises and falls with demand. This constant change between water exposure and air exposure cause a biological film, such as algae and microorganisms, along with incrustations such as calcium, iron and manganese to form deposits along these surfaces.
Cleaning these deposits from these surfaces has been the subject of a number of prior art compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,469 issued to Waltzer on Apr. 22, 1980 discloses a composition and method for cleaning drink water tanks. This composition utilizes a group of acids (ascorbic, formic, phosphoric, citric and hydrochloric).
Once the surfaces have been cleaned by a cleaning composition, a disinfectant is normally applied. This additional process adds time and resources to the overall cleaning process. Given the number of constituents the composition is complicated and confusing. Therefore, there exists a need for a more simple composition in order to clean surfaces having deposits contained thereon.